Naruto : Gōtō no me
by indra.wiranto.31
Summary: Naruto adalah Shinobi yang memiliki mata legendaris Gōtō no me yaitu kekai genkai clan Namikaze yg langka karena hanya ada kemungkinan 0,8% memiliki kekai genkai tersebut
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: M. Kishimoto

Naruto : Gōtō no me

Ratng: T-M

Pairing: [Naruto x Harem]

Genre: Adventure,Romance

Warning: Newbie,Gray!Naru,Strong!Naru

Summary : Naruto adalah Shinobi yang memiliki mata legendaris Gōtō no me yaitu kekai genkai clan Namikaze yg langka karena hanya ada kemungkinan 0,8% memiliki kekai genkai tersebut.

Chapter 1 : The forgotten son

Hari yang cerah di desa konoha,namun tidak secerah hati seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan warna merah di ujung rambutnya yang sedang mengamati keluarga Namikaze Minato atau yondaime hokage,yang sedang sibuk menghabiskan waktu untuk melatih putra dan putrinya,dimana yondaime terlihat sedang sibuk melatih putranya Namikaze menma sedangkan sang Istri atau Namikaze Kushina sibuk melatih putrinya Namikaze Naruko,ia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto,hidupnya selalu kesepian. Ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuanya sebab mereka fokus kepada Menma dan Naruko,karena Menma ataupun Naruko merupakan seorang jinchuriki kyuubi yin (Menma) dan yang (Naruko) yang lebih membutuhkan perhatian,kasih sayang,dan latihan,dan karena itu Naruto di lupakan dari keluarga Namikaze.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yondaime maupun istrinya,Naruto memiliki doujutsu yang dapat meniru teknik apapun dari targetnya bahkan sampai mencurinya asalkan memiliki Element yg sama,karena doujutsu ini Naruto sudah banyak menguasai jutsu dari Rank D-S seperti Chidori,rasenggan,maupun hiraishin.

Skip Time

Akademi Ninja

Sreekk

Pintu di buka oleh seseorang,keadaan kelas yang tadinya ribut langsung sepi mendengar pintu kelas terbuka,semua mata menatap kearah orang tersebut,terlihat seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun memasuki ruang kelas,dengan rambut kuning yang disetiapaju ujung rambutnya berwarna merah,menggunakan kaos hitam berlambang api di bagian dada,memakai celana panjang hitam dan di tambah sepatu hitam khas anbu.

"Kyaaaaa Naruto-kun tampan" Teriak semua perempuan di kelas .

Namun hanya 4 orang perempuan yang hanya menatap dan membatin tentang tampannya Naruto yaitu Hinata,Ino,Naruko dan Sakura.

"Ciihh ,bisanya hanya tebar pesona,pantas tou-chan dan ka-chan tidak pernah memperhatikanku" ucap Menma dengan nada kesal .

Namun Naruto hanya diam dan terus berjalan ketempat duduknya,seakan tak mendengar apapun.

Sreeekkk

Pintu kelas kembali di buka oleh seseorang,dan terlihatlah orang dewasa dengan luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya dengan senyum

"Pagi Iruka-Sensei" balas sebagian murid

"Semua sudah siap untuk ujian Genin? Karena kita hari ini akan melakukan ujian Genin" tanyanya kepada seisi kelas

"Dan oleh itu kita kedatangan yondaime serta semua kepala clan yang ingin melihat kemampuan kalian,jadi selamat berjuang"lanjut iruka terhadap muridnya.

"Pertama Namikaze Menma" Panggil iruka

"Yoshh" seru Menma dengan semangat

Menma melakukannya dengan lancar,bahkan sampai membuat juri,serta semua kepala clan berdecak kagum,dan yondaime tersenyum bangga karena Menma melakukan rasenngan saat ujian bagian jutsu .

Skip Time sampai Naruto yang lain seperti di Cannon .

"Namikaze Naruto silahkan maju" Panggil iruka

"Hai sensei" jawab Naruto dengan tampang datar .

"Pertama melempar shuriken dan kunai ke sasaran,kedua melakukan bunshin,ketiga henge jadi apapun,keempat kawarimi dengan Batang kayu yg sudah di sediakan,terakhir keluarkan jutsu yg di kuasai Rank bebas" jelas iruka pada Naruto,dan hanya di balas tatapan datar oleh serta anggukan oleh Naruto .

Iruka memberikan 10 shuriken dan 10 kunai untuk Naruto, dan secara tiba-tiba semua shuriken maupun kunai menancap pada papan target,yondaime hokage,juri,semua kepala clan,serta murid akademi terpukau,akan kecepatan Naruto melempar shuriken dan kunai tersebut dan semua tepat sasaran.

"Eheemmm,untuk test pertama berhasil" Komentar Iruka setelah sadar dari rasa terpukaunya

"SUGOI"teriak sebagian murid akademi.

Selanjutnya Naruto melakukan handseal bunshin no jutsu dengan cepat dan membuat semua orang yg menonton kembali terpukau .'pofffttt' di samping Naruto muncul Clon yg identik dengan Naruto.

"Sensei" Panggil Naruto ke iruka yg masih dalam keadaan terpukau.

"U...untuk test bunshin no jutsu sukses" komentar iruka dengan rasa kagum.

"Kyaaaaa Naruto-kun hebat,handsealnya sangat cepat. Kyaaaaa" histeris para kunoichi,kecuali Naruko,sakura,ino,dan Hinata yg hanya bisa mengagumi kecepatan Naruto.

"T..test selanjutnya lakukan kawarimi" perintah iruka yg masih kagum akan kecepatan handseal Naruto.

"Kawarimi no jutsu" gumam Naruto

'Pofffttt'

Naruto pun bertukar tempat dengan Batang kayu yg sudah di sediakan.

"Untuk kawarimi lulus" komentar iruka

"Selanjutnya lakukan jutsu yg di kuasai dengan Rank bebas" lanjut iruka

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar,lalu melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

"Katon : Kasai no ame" gumamnya .

Lalu Naruto menyemburkan dua bola api sekaligus ke udara,dua bola api itu pun bertabrakan kemudian pecah menjadi hujan api yg menghanguskan pohon-pohon yg menjadi target jutsu tersebut.

Lagi-lagi semua orang kembali terkagum-kagum,meskipun hanya jutsu ber Rank C namun daya hancurnya setara dengan jutsu Rank B .

"De...ngan ini Namikaze Naruto layak menjadi seorang Genin" seru Iruka serta anggukan dari yondaime dan semua kepala clan yg hadir dalam ujian Genin.

"Nah sekarang pilih hitai ate mu Naruto" lanjut iruka .

Dengan wajah datar Naruto maju ke depan dan mengambil hitai ate berbentuk handband.

"Pembagian team akan dilakukan besok,selamat untuk kalian semua sudah berhasil menjadi Shinobi" kata iruka .

.

.

Setelah usai ujian Genin Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke ichiraku ramen,untuk menikmati makanan para dewa (baca : kata Naruto),setelah memasuki kedai ichiraku Ramen Naruto langsung duduk di bangku yg tersedia.

"Hohohoho,pelanggan setiaku datang. Bagaimana ujian Geninmu Naruto" sapa sekaligus tanya teuchi(benar gak si) pada naruto.

"Aku lulus menjadi Genin Paman,dan seperti biasa aku pesan ramen jumbo dengan Naruto(baca : kue ikan) yg banyak" jawab Naruto.

"Hohoho,baguslah kalau begitu dan kali ini aku akan memberikan Ramen gratis sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu Naruto" seru teuchi.

"Arigato Paman" jawab Naruto dengan tulus dan senyum yg jarang di perlihatkan nya pada orang-orang.

"Oh iya , Ayame-chan dimana Paman? Apa tidak membantu Paman bekerja" lanjutnya.

"Ayame sed- "ada apa Naruto-kun mencariku?" Tanya Ayame-chan memotong teuchi .

"Aku hanya rindu denganmu" jawab jujur Naruto

Blusshhhhh

Wajah ayamepun memerah mendengarnya .

"Ayame-chan apa kau sakit ? Wajahmu memerah" tanya Naruto dengan cemas .

"Ba...sama" bisik pelan ayame .

Ayame langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan ketidak pekaannya .

"Kenapa dia ke dapur,bukannya istirahat'" gumam Naruto (poor you ayame hahahaha)

"Pesanan datang, silahkan menikmati" seru teuchi

"Selamat makan" .

.

.

Skip Time di mansion Keluarga namikaze

"Tadaima" seru Minato,menma dan Naruko bersamaan

"Okaeri" sahut seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang aka Kushina sambil berlari

"Selamat atas kelulusan kelian" seru Kushina sambil memeluk ke dua buah hati nya tersebut.

"Kaa-chan sesak" jawab keduanya.

"Gomen, habisnya kaa-chan senang,dan hari ini kaa-chan menyediakan dango untuk merayakan kelulusan kalian" seru Kushina dengan senang,tanpa merasa ada aneh karena tidak ada Naruto.

"Yeaaayyyy" teriak kedua buah hatinya .

"Sebelum itu,kalian mandi lebih dahulu" perintah Kushina dengan rambut berkibar

"Hai" seru keduanya dengan takut .

Skip Time

Seluruh keluarga sudah berkumpul di meja makan yg penuh dengan hidangan dan dango,tanpa menyadari akan kurangnya satu anggota,mereka makan dengan khidmat terkadang sambil bercanda,sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan membawa ransel besar yg berisi semua pakaian dan barang-barang nya.

"Naruto" Panggil kushina

Naruto pun berhenti dan menatap mereka

"Ada apa? " Tanyanya

'kenapa dia tidak memanggilku kaasan'batin Minato

"Kau mau kemana" tanya Kushina dan di sertai anggukan dari minato dan kedua adiknya

"Aku mau pergi"jawabnya dingin

"Tap- "tidak biasanya kalian perhatian kepadaku?" Potong Naruto

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu kepada kaasan mu sendiri Naruto" Tegur Minato

"Tidak ada,hanya saja baru kali ini kalian terlihat memperhatikanku,mengajak berkumpul dan makan bersama" jawab Naruto dingin

'Deg'

Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut ingatan minato dan Kushina kembali ke masa lalu,dimana mereka melupakan anak tertua mereka.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa,karena aku kesini hanya ingin mengambil barang-barang ku" lanjutnya dingin dengan wajah datar.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya

Tep

Kushina memegang tangan naruto dengan air mata yg mengalir setelah menyadari kesalahannya.

"Naruto maafkan kaasan" mohon Kushina

Naruto hanya menatap datar Kushina dan melepaskan tangan Kushina lalu pergi Mambawa pakaian dan barang-barangnya yg akan di bawa ke apartementnya sendiri,naruto mendapat apartement karena meminta kepada sandaime hokage

"Bangsaatt kau membuat kaa-chan menangis" teriak Menma emosi

"Menma cukup" tegur minato

"Tap- "ini memang salah kami melupakan kakak kalian" sesal minato

'Naruto-Nii' batin Naruko sedih .

"Baguslah kalau kalian sadar,dan sekali lagi bersikaplah seperti biasa"sahutnya dingin

Kushina memeluk Naruto dari belakang menahan Naruto untuk meninggalkan rumahnya sementara Minato,menma,serta Naruko hanya bisa diam .

"Kaasan mohon jangan pergi Naruto,kita bisa memulainya dari awal" ucap Kushina berusaha tegar

Sementara minato menatap Kushina iba.

"Semua yg sudah berakhir,takkan bisa dimulai lagi" ucap Naruto dingin

"Biarkan aku pergi" lanjutnya .

Namun Kushina tidak melepaskan pelukannya

"Kalau begini terpaksa"gumam Naruto

"Hiraishin no jutsu"

Naruto menghilang dari pelukan kushina,meninggalkan kilat kuning.

"Kaasan menyesal Naruto hiks hiks" Raung Kushina tersedu-sedu

Minato langsung memeluk istrinya dan menyimpan rasa terkejutnya karena Naruto bisa melakukan hiraishin,begitu pula Menma dan Naruko.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa Naruto kembali kerumah kita dan kita akan memulainya dari awal lagi Kushina" ucap Minato sambil memeluk Kushina

"Aku juga akan membawa naruto-nii kembali ke keluarga kita kaachan" ucap Naruko

"Aku juga" ucap Menma penuh keyakinan .

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah apartement muncul Naruto di sertai kilat berwarna kuning.

"Hah hah hah , hanya menggunakan satu kali hiraishin sudah kehabisan chakra" gumam Naruto

TBC ...

Profil :

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Element : Katon , dan Raiton .

Kekai genkai : Gōtō no me ( kekai genkai yg bisa meniru dan merampas jutsu apapun asalkan memiliki Element yg sama,rincinya persis seperti mata yuu otosaka)

Naruto memang sudah meniru 3 jutsu yaitu chidori , rasenngan , dan hiraishin .

Bagaimanapun juga Naruto hanya Shinobi biasa,di usia yg sekarang akan cepat kehabisan chakra kalau menggunakan jutsu Rank tinggi . Karena kontrol chakranya .

Next chap : flashback


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan kepunyaanku

 **Rating** : T-M

 **Pairing** : [Naruto x Harem]

 **Genre :** Adventure,Romance

 **Warning :** Newbie,Gray!Naru,Strong!Naru

 **Summary** : Naruto adalah Shinobi yang memiliki mata legendaris Gōtō no me yaitu kekai genkai clan Namikaze yg langka karena hanya ada kemungkinan 0,8% memiliki kekai genkai tersebut

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Flashback arc 1 : The beginning**

 **.**

Desa konoha

Di dalam sebuah rumah terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah yg sedang memasak untuk keluarga kecilnya dan sesekali mengelus perutnya yg kelihatan membuncit (baca : hamil),dan tidak jauh dari perempuan tersebut terdapat seorang anak berusia 3 tahun bermata biru cerah dengan rambut kuning disertai warna merah di setiap ujung rambutnya yg sedang mengamatinya,perempuan itu pun berbalik dan tersenyum kepada anak tersebut atau lebih tepatnya anak pertamanya.

"Kenapa dari tadi Naru-chan mengamati kaa-chan memasak? Apakah Naru-chan sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan ramen buatan kaa-chan tebane? " tanyanya kepada Naruto.

Terlihat mata anak kecil tersebut berbinar karena mendengar ramen,meskipun baru berusia 3 tahun kecintaannya terhadap ramen tak ada satupun makhluk di Antero dunia Shinobi yg menyaingii kecintaannya terhadap makanan berkuah tersebut entah bagaimana anak yg berusia 3 tahun tersebut begitu mencintai (baca : menggilai) makanan berkuah tersebut (baca : ramen),mungkin karena pengaruh namanya yg sama dengan bahan ramen (baca : Naruto).

"Kaa-chan masak ramen ? " tanya Naruto antusias

"Naru mau ramen yg banyak Narutonya (baca : kue ikan)" sambung Naruto sambung mengunakan "puppy eyes no jutsu" yg membuat Kushina gemas dan tersenyum karena Naruto mewarisi kesukaannya terhadap ramen

"Hihihihihi,iya kaa-chan akan menyiapkan apa yg Naru-chan mau,asalkan nanti kalau kaa-chan melahirkan adik,naru-chan harus menyayanginya" Kata Kushina pada naruto sambil tertawa karena anaknya sangat menggilai ramen bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri,karena hanya kecintaan terhadap ramen yg di miliki Naruto yg sama seperti Kushina,karena Naruto memiliki sifat,chakra,kepintaran,dan rambut seperti seorang Namikaze kecuali bagian ujung rambutnya yg berwarna Naruto sepenuhnya memiliki aliran darah Namikaze murni,bahkan ayahnya pun tidak sepenuhnya memiliki darah murni tersebut,tidak ada yg tau kenapa bisa Naruto menjadi seorang Namikaze murni melebihi ayahnya sendiri yg terlahir dari pasangan Namikaze .

"Memang kapan adik Naru-chan lahir kaa-chan? " tanya Naruto antusias karena mendengar ucapan ibu nya tentang menyiapkan apapun yg di inginkannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Naru-chan" jawab Kushina sambil mempersiapkan ramen dan makanan untuk sarapan

"Naru-chan tolong bangunkan tou-chanmu dan suruh mandi setelah itu sarapan bersama" lanjut kushina

"Aye kapten" sahut Naruto pada Kushina sambil hormat (baca : seperti tentara)

Naruto langsung berjalan ke kamar kedua orang tua nya untuk membangunkan ayahnya (baca : minato) tak lama naruto sudah di depan pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya,kemudian Naruto masuk dan melihat seonggok (?) Laki-laki yg masih berpetualang di alam mimpi.

"Tou-chan bangun,mandi terus sarapan bersama,kaa-chan sudah menunggu" katanya sambil menggoyangkan badan ayahnya namun tak kunjung bangun,hingga ke sekian kalinya Naruto berusaha membangunkan ayahnya namun tetap tanpa membuahkan hasil,sampai akhirnya kesabaran Naruto pun habis,dengan penuh rasa kesal Naruto pun menginjak selangkangan ayahnya.

"Aaarrrrggh , telurku" teriak minato histeris dengan air mata yang mengalir (baca : menangis) Naruto pun tersenyum puas karena rasa kesalnya terbalaskan dan usahanya berhasil untuk membangunkan ayahnya.

"Kenapa menginjak selangkangan tou-san Naruto ?" tanya Minato dengan air mata yg masih menetes karena rasa sakit akibat naruto masih bertahan

"Soalnya tou-chan susah di bangunkan untuk sarapan "jawabnya polos .

"Tou-chan tidak mencerminkan seorang hokage sama sekali,bangun tidur saja kalah sama naru" lanjut naruto

'Jlebbb'

'ini terasa lebih sakit dari telurku yg di injak Naruto tadi' batin minato meratapi

"Tou-chan juga tidak disiplin tidak seperti Naru yang tidak perlu dibangunkan orang lain" ucapnya lagi lalu pergi ke ruang makan,tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah menginjak dan menyakiti batin ayahnya.

'jlebbb'

'ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan terkena jutsu Rank S' batin minato sambil pundung di pojokan karena ucapan anaknya .

"Aku ingin bersiap dulu,baru sarapan bersama" gumam minato setelah selesai dari acara berpundung ria di pojokan,lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual yang di perintahkan (baca : mandi)

.

.

Skip time

Malam hari di Konoha,dimana seharusnya suasana dalam keadaan sepi karena waktunya istirahat,namun semua itu hanya sebuah angan-angan karena di kediaman namikaze,terdengar teriakan perempuan berambut merah yaitu Kushina yang ingin melahirkan buah hatinya,minato pun langsung membawa Kushina yang ingin melahirkan ke tempat aman yang di penuhi aksara fuin karena Kushina merupakan seorang jinchuriki kyuubi yang di takutkan akan lepas saat Kushina bersalin (Naruto pun lahir di sini dan berjalan lancar) .

Di sana terdapat banyak Anbu untuk menjaga sebuah aksara fuin yang tampak besar,Ninja Spesialis fuinjutsu seperti Jiraiya,Hokage ketiga,Namikaze Minato atau hokage keempat dan Namikaze Takata(oc) , ,serta Ninja medis yg handal dan berpengalaman bahkan tsunade senju Ninja medis no 1 seantero dunia shinobi juga ada untuk membantu persalinan.

.

.

Sementara itu di atas patung hokage lebih tepat di atas kepala patung hashirama senju atau hokage pertama berdiri seseorang dengan pakaian yang tertutup,mengunakan topeng bergambar rinnegan dengan sembilan tomoe yang memenuhi wajahnya hanya ada lubang di bagian mata.

Setelah mengamati situasi,orang misterius tersebut terjun dari patung hokage pertama untuk menuju ketempat Kushina melahirkan tanpa terdeteksi sama sekali oleh para ninja,entah apa yang di lakukan orang misterius tersebut,namun yang pasti kedua mata orang misterius tersebut tampak berubah,yang awalnya kuning menjadi rinnegan berwarna merah dengan sembilan tomoe. Tak lama kemudian satu per satu Anbu yg berjaga mulai berjatuhan di sebabkan sesuatu yg tiba-tiba menembus semua kepala para Anbu yang berjaga seperti sebuah laser tapi berwarna hitam . Orang misterius itu pun langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah semua mayat Anbu,dia berjalan menuju sebuah aksara fuin yang di jaga para korbannya (Baca : Anbu) tadi,dan dengan cepat merangkai handseal .

"Kai" ucap orang misterius tersebut setelah menyelesaikan handsealnya .

.

.

"Oee oeee oeee" terdengar suara tangis bayi seperti sedang bersahutan

"semua berjalan dengan lancar dan minato kalian memiliki bayi kembar satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan" ucap Tsunade

Semua yang mendengar kabar baik itu pun tersenyum bahagia,dan Minato langsung pergi menemui Kushina dan kedua buah hatinya yg baru saja lahir.

"Kau memang hebat otouto dengan ini clan kita akan bangkit kembali" ucap Namikaze Takata kakak kandung Minato (hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa dari clan Namikaze,karena clan Namikaze banyak berjatuhan di perang dunia Shinobi 1 dan 2 jadi hanya mereka berdua yg tersisa)

Setelah tiba di tempat Kushina melahirkan,Minato pun langsung memeluk Kushina dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi istri yg kuat dan hebat" bisik Minato kepada Kushina membuat Kushina tersenyum

Minato pun beralih menatap dua bayi,keduanya memiliki rambut merah,yang membedakan adalah jenis kelamin.

"Selamat datang ke dunia anak tousan" ucap Minato sambil mengecup kening ke dua anaknya

"Nah minato-kun siapa nama anak kita? " tanya Kushina sambil berfikir nama yang cocok untuk dua buah hati nya .

"Ahhaaa , yang laki-laki walaupun berambut merah namun sangat mirip denganmu Minato-kun,sedangkan yang perempuan sangat mirip denganku,jadi Minato-kun harus memberi nama anak kita yang laki-laki,sedangkan aku anak kita yang perempuan tebane" saran Kushina

"Baiklah,kalau begitu nama anak kita yang laki-laki adalah Namikaze Menma" ucap Minato dan Menma langsung ketawa seolah bayi tersebut suka atas nama pemberian ayahnya .

"Waah , sepertinya Menma-kun suka dengan nama pemberianmu Minato-kun,kalau begitu nama anak perempuan kita adalah Namikaze Naruko" ucap Kushina sambil menatap anak perempuan satu-satunya tersebut,dan sama seperti Menma Naruko pun kelihatan senang dengan nama yg di berikan.

"Naruko seperti senang dengan namanya kushina-chan" ucap Minato .

"Iy... Aaarrrrrggggghhh" teriak Kushina, karena merasakan sakit datang secara tiba-tiba,tak lama kemudian keluarlah chakra warna merah dari segel yang ada Kushina,dan semakin membuat Kushina terima kesakitan,akibat Kyuubi keluar secara paksa karena fuin : Shīru hoji eria o-jū yang di ciptakan Namikaze Takata,telah di hancurkan.

"Kushina-chan kenapa?" tanya Minato dengan panik

"See..sepertinya kyuu...bi akan ke..luar" jawab Kushina dengan terengah-engah

Boft' Boft' Boft' Boft'

Muncul tiga ninja yaitu jiraiya,hokage ketiga,Tsunade dan Namikaze Takata

"Seperti ada yang merusak fuin yang pasang" ucap Takata serius

"Aku tau,sekarang prioritas kita adalah mencegah Kyuubi keluar" ucap jiraiya

"Itu mustahil , Kyuubi pasti akan tetap keluar , karena Kushina habis melahirkan segel yang ada pada Kushina melemah,dan cepat atau lambat Kyuubi pasti keluar" ucap Hokage ketiga

"Jadi harus bagaimana sensei ? " tanya Tsunade .

"Minato kau bawa kedua anakmu ketempat yang aman,dan Jiraiya perintahkan semua Chunin,Jounin,dan Anbu untuk evakuasi darurat, SEKARANG" perintah hokage ketiga

"Ha'i Sensei" jawab Jiraiya

Bofftt' .

"Tapi bagaiman dengan Kushina,bukan kah kalau bijuu keluar ,hostnya akan mati" tanya Minato frustasi karena hari ini harusnya hari bahagia bagi mereka,ternyata merupakan hari terburuk.

"Tenang otouto , Kushina adalah Uzumaki,seorang Uzumaki takkan mati saat kehilangan bijuu" Takata menenangkan Minato .

"Ben..ar kata Takata-nii Mina..to-kun , ce..Pat bawa Menma dan Naruko ketempat aman" Kushina berucap membenarkan dan menyuruh Minato membawa anak mereka ke tempat aman .

"Baiklah tsuma" tegas Minato , Minato menggendong ke dua anaknya lalu menghilang dengan kilatan kuning .

'zzzztttt'

"Aaarrrggghhhhhhh" Kushina berteriak lalu pingsan , tak lama kemudian chakra merah dari perut Kushina keluar menuju tempat terbuka yaitu di tengah desa Konoha ,sedikit demi sedikit chakra merah tersebut mulai membentuk rubah ekor sembilan.

"Cih,sial . Tsunade kau jaga Kushina ,Takata cepat kita ke tengah desa" perintah hokage ketiga , langsung pergi ke tengah desa bersama Tanaka .

"Ha'i sensei" jawab Tsunade .

Boffft' Boffftt'

.

.

"Tou-chan sama kaa-chan lama sekali,apakah adik Naru laki-laki atau perempuan " ucap Naruto , karena sedari tadi dia menunggu orang tuanya membawa sang adik pulang . Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto telah terjadi sesuatu di Konoha .

Bofffft'

Muncul Anbu dengan Topeng anjing.

"Naruto ayo ikut aku,kita harus mengungsi" ucap Anbu Ini

"Mengungsi kenapa kakashi-nii ? " tanya nya pada inu atau kakashi

"Konoha dalam keadaan berbahaya untuk saat ini,jadi cepat sekalian kita menemui adik-adikku di sana" jawab Kakashi

"Baiklah kakashi-nii" jawab antusias Naruto karena akan bertemu adiknya .

TBC...

*****Naruto nanti bakalan terlambat masuk akademi,dia masuk akademi usia 9 barengan sama Menma dan Naruko . Selisih usia Naruto sama adik2nya 3 tahun begitu jg dgn teman seangkatannya . Kalau dengan team guy Cuma 1 tahun aja .

****Kemarin ada yg nanya selisih usia Naruto sama Ayame , disini Ayame lebih tua 2 tahun dari Naruto

***Chap kemarin typo everywhere dan cerita jg gak jelas :D

**Semoga Chapter 2 ini sedikit memuaskan di banding kemarin .

*Update gak pasti , kalau ada ide pasti langsung update

Next Chap : Flashback arc 2 : Konoha vs Kyuubi


End file.
